Wanting the Best of Both Worlds
by Queen Thief
Summary: When Ryuichi was seventeen, he met Tatsuha, a cute two year old that became his first fan. Now, at thirtyone, he is in disguise and in Tatsuha's care for a week. Getting a private look into the fan boy's life, Ryuichi is slowly falling in love with him. [Discontinued]
1. Nanny Ryuichi

**Hello everyone. I must say, this isn't my first fanfic, but it will be my first time writing for any fandom that 4kids hasn't mutilated. It's been two whole years, so excuse me if I'm a little rusty to start off with. If you like my work or have any creative criticism (or spelling errors to report) then please review and tell me.**

**Summary:**** When Ryuichi was seventeen, he met Tatsuha, a cute two year old that became his first fan. Now, at thirty-one, he is in disguise and in Tatsuha's care for a week. Getting a private look into the fan boy's life, Ryuichi is slowly falling in love with him. **

**Rating: M (For later chapters) **

**Pairing:**** Tatsuha/Ryuichi (And some other Gravitation couples we all know and love)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. If I did, Ryuichi would be in every episode.**

**Warnings: This story contains Shonen-ai and Yaoi, and I wait for the day when this will no longer need to be a warning. -_- Oh, and Tohma is in here as well. Now **_**that's **_**a warning!**

**By the way, Tatsuha and Ryuichi haven't met in the anime, but in the **_**Gravitation Ex**_** manga, their relationship seems to be developing. So I won't invade cannon and just say that this story will be taking place in the anime-verse.**

**Enjoy the first chapter. ^-^ **

_**Wanting the Best of Both Worlds**_

_**Chapter 1: Nanny Ryuichi**_

In a small suburban house on a particularly hot summer's day, a teenage Tohma Seguchi was loosing his mind. Today was the day of the annual Seguchi family reunion, and the day he had chosen for introducing Mika Uesugi as his girlfriend and future wife. However, the entire preparation for the party had seemed to have gone to hell in a hand basket. Mika had been saddled with her baby brother that day – two years old and drooling like a fountain – and given that the girl couldn't cook and look after the kid at the same time, and that Tohma was an utter failure at both, it didn't take long for the intricately planned party to evolve into an all out disaster. Mika had burnt the roast, Tohma had broken a few glasses in the rush, and now the baby had thrown up on his new outfit and there was no one with a spare hand to tend to him.

"Alright," Mika said, glancing at the charcoaled lump in the oven that was once a turkey, "I'm ordering pizza."

Tohma sighed, replacing the fire extinguisher in its rightful place. If the coal-like appearance of the turkey wasn't enough to turn one's stomach than the suds covering it –not to mention half the kitchen – certainly would. "We can't do that, and you know it. My family are all sticklers for class."

Mika sighed, "I could get the second roast going, but you need to take care of Tatsuha if you want it to be ready in time."

The sheer horror with which Tohma looked at the baby almost made Mika laugh.

"Hey Tohma – whoa!" Ryuichi Sakuma stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the mess in the kitchen: broken glass, suds everywhere along the counter and oven while thin tendrils of smoke rose from said oven. Tohma's tie was loosened and his best dress shirt had patches of sweat showing under the arms and on his chest while he had one hand on a broom. Mika seemed no better off, her hair done up in a half hazard ponytail and her clothes crumpled and singed, probably from the – obviously recent – fire. Both seemed to be looking at Ryuichi with a sort of renewed hope in their eyes, and Ryuichi had no time to react before he had his arms filled with a giggling baby brunet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At seventeen years of age, Ryuichi was as obsessed with music as Tohma was. They had even started a band the previous year when Tohma had found some half finished lyrics on Ryuichi's school desk and appeared the following day with a tune to match on his synthesizer. The two boys had had dreams of making it big ever since, entering talent shows and playing at local parties to increase their reputation.

Sighing, he dumped the toddler's soiled clothes into the wash basket and went to check on how the energetic little kid was fairing in the bath. God willing, he hadn't drowned yet…

Nope. Still alive. Tatsuha was splashing about contently, only quieting when Ryuichi's phone let out a happy jingle. Large, dark eyes watched the elder male as he perched himself on the edge of the tub with a "Hey, talk to me."

The conversation evolved from there, Ryuichi none the wiser about the toddler's close inspection of him all the while. Like most children, Tatsuha Uesugi was inquisitive and drawn to beautiful things, and he found Ryuichi to be a very beautiful thing. The teenager's light brown hair fluttered about his face with every minute movement and his blue eyes almost sparkled with mirth at whatever the person on the other end of the line was saying. Tatsuha looked down at the pink plush bunny cuddled against Ryuichi's chest and reached out a pudgy hand to bat at it.

"Okay, see you Sunday then," Ryuichi said, snapping his phone shut and shoving it in his pocket so that he could get the child out of the bath when he noticed Tatsuha's new fixation.

"Oh, you like Kumagoro, do you? K gave him to me yesterday." He picked the bunny up under its arms and made it give a sloppy bow. Tatsuha gave a few wide claps in response.

"Hey, what do you know," Ryuichi said, scooping the boy up in a towel, "My first fan."

Ryuichi was almost finished dressing the baby when a haggard looking Tohma entered the bathroom.

"Mika is driving me crazy with all her worrying over the baby," he said with a scowl. Then a surprised look crossed his face, "You're already done? Mika said she had trouble bathing him on good days."

Ryuichi smiled. "Maybe I'm just good with kids."

"Maybe," Tohma said, only relaxing when they were sitting on the sofa.

The tired blond lay his head on the boy's shoulder with a massive sigh as Tatsuha crawled around on the floor at their feet.

"This entire day has taught me to always be one step ahead of everyone else," he said. "From now on, I vow to never be caught by surprise again."

Ryuichi laughed, "I'm almost scared now Tohma. You're focused enough as it is, na no da!"

"Na…no... da!" Tatsuha said from the floor and Ryuichi's eyes lit up while Tohma blinked confusedly.

"Aw, Tohma!" Ryuichi scooped the baby up, twirling him around, "He's so _cute_! Come here Tatsuha, can you say 'Ryuichi'?"

While Tatsuha struggled with the name, Tohma looked on in awe. Tatsuha was a difficult child, if what Mika said was true, and the kid was all but setting fire to the drapes earlier. But he was near angelic now… Was it all because of Ryuichi?

The doorbell rang and Tohma bolted up from the couch, "Oh for the love of – They're an _hour_ early!" He cursed, straightening his tie out of habit, then he glanced down at himself and Ryuichi giggled.

"Would you like me to be your nanny and doorman for tonight, Tohma?" He asked with a smirk.

"You don't exactly look the part," the blond said. It was true. Wearing worn sneakers, faded and ripped jeans and a thin black muscle shirt, the blue eyed teen didn't exactly look in a condition to attend any kind of fancy social gathering. His many bangles, studded belt and spiked wristbands only added to his delinquent appearance.

"My clothes are at least more intact," Ryuichi quipped, adjusting Tatsuha in his arms. "And it's better than having a hole burnt in the seat of my pants."

For the sake of his pride, Tohma really hoped his friend was joking as he headed for the stairs.

With that argument settled, Ryuichi scooped Kumagoro up in his other arm and headed off to the lion's den while his best friend changed into something more decent. The last thought the soon to be singer had, before he was mobbed by screaming fat ladies and doting old men, was that the kid he held was sure heavy and was probably going to grow up to be a hell of a lot stronger than him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a good fifteen years or so later that Ryuichi Sakuma, now thirty-one years of age and idolised by millions of fans worldwide, found himself standing outside the door to Tohma's mansion on a summer's night, carrying Kumagoro…

… and wearing a wig.

Ryuichi sighed. The wig wasn't the worst part of his disguise, but he supposed the whole look was necessary if Tohma was going to keep him safe. There had been an attempt on the J-rock star's life at his concert yesterday, and the fact that the group who had tried it had gotten away put everyone ill at ease that they would try again.

The blond keyboardist had said Ryuichi was to stay out of the public eye for a week until his next concert, until the 'music hating thugs' – as Noriko had dubbed them – were caught. Of course, Ryuichi, being Ryuichi, wasn't planning to spend the entire time holed up in his apartment, so Tohma had promised him a week Kyoto, sort of a mini vacation, if he followed a few basic rules.

Rule number one was that Ryuichi had to be in disguise at all times, and since any person with even a general taste in music knew what_ the_ Ryuichi Sakuma looked like, the best bet was to go with something that, while suss, could be explained well enough to sound legitimate.

The door opened and Tohma smiled apologetically at the man while he took his luggage.

Ryuichi sighed, kicking the door closed and adjusting his skirt. Sure the skirt was just for show, tight and short with a pair of stylish jeans underneath, but that didn't make dressing like a girl any less uncomfortable, especially since he had to wear a bra too, filled with falsies, under all his tops. The wig he wore was even the same colour as his own hair, reaching down to the middle of his back when not tied back. How this uncannily thin disguise was going to fool anyone more than a huge Kumagoro suit would have, the singer didn't know.

"Oh, that's right," Tohma said suddenly, holding out a hand. Ryuichi pouted stubbornly, clutching his bunny to his chest protectively before finally handing him over. Tohma unceremoniously stuffed the poor thing head first into one of Ryuichi's suitcases.

Rule number two: Kumagoro was to remain out of sight at all times.

"Now," Tohma said, "I've asked Tatsuha to wait in the kitchen while I get you. You're taking my car and you'll be staying at his family shrine. I'm sure he won't barge into you're room since he'll believe you're a female. Just make sure to be up and ready before him in the morning and –"

"Tohma," the singer interrupted, chuckling, "You sound like an overprotective mother." Then he blinked, smiling, "Hey! You said Tatsuha! You're not talking about my first fan, are you?" Ryuichi looked toward the kitchen now like it held gold, or better, candy. Was he really going to see that cute little baby again?

Ryuichi dashed off towards the kitchen.

"Wait, stop!" Tohma called, "He's not a kid anymore!"

Ryuichi was almost giddy with excitement. Of course he knew that all babies grew up. How silly did Tohma think he was? Ryuichi quickened his pace. How long had it been since he'd last seen Tatsuha? How old was he now? Ten? Eleven? Would he remember Ryuichi? Would he remember he was Ryuichi's first fan?

The singer burst through the shuttered kitchen doors with a wide grin and open arms. "Tatsuha! I missed you! Come here and give Ryu a big hug!"

Then Ryuichi stopped dead in his tracks.

Sitting on a stool, leaning over the counter, a piece of toast half way to his mouth, walkman in his ears, and reading the cover of the latest Nittle Grasper album, was a teenager. He was tall, and almost identical to Shuichi's lover in appearance, except for his black hair and those eyes… The darkest, most entrancing eyes Ryuichi had ever seen.

The boy's mouth was slack, eyes wide in shock and awe.

"Holy shit," he breathed, the toast falling from numb fingers.


	2. Fanboy Tatsuha

**Welcome back, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I honestly thought I was gonna get crucified for putting Ryuichi in girl's clothes, but I'm glad I've at least got people interested. And yes, I agree, baby Tatsuha would be adorable! **

**Okay, so I know my art isn't the best in the world (see CLAMP if you really want the best!), but I made some fanart to go with this story. The links are in my profile, and I'll probably add more later, since the words 'Ryuichi as a girl' makes me want to draw for some reason. So check 'em out and comment if you can. ^-^**

**Another thing is that I'm planning on putting Nittle Grasper songs in this fic, and I've got scenes all worked out to go with certain songs, but I don't want to put in a song if the lyrics don't match the mood. So, I'm asking that if anyone has the English translation to Iceman songs like Angel Dust, Tearless or Edge of the Season, then PLEASE send me a private message with them included. You could help make this story better! ^-^**

**Well, enough said. Let's get into the chapter, shall we? **

_**Wanting the Best of Both Worlds**_

_**Chapter 2: Fanboy Tatsuha**_

Ryuichi stared, perplexed, at the open mouthed teen. The poor boy looked like he'd just seen a God and was not sure if he was dreaming or not.

Tohma entered the room, squeezing behind Ryuichi and picking up Tatsuha's forgotten food off the floor. He closed the teenager's mouth for him and pulled the boy's headphones out, saying, "You can stop staring now, Tatsuha."

That brought the teen back to reality. Tatsuha stood and grabbed the retreating keyboardist by his lapel.

"Tohma, I will _never_ be able to thank you enough! I could _kiss_ you, I'm that grateful! I know that you'll probably want my soul as compensation, but –"

"Sorry Tatsuha," the blond smiled in mock-apology. "It isn't him." He nodded in Ryuichi's direction. "Take a better look."

The teen focused again on Ryuichi, and for a second the singer could see a look of adoration and awe in those dark eyes as they took in every aspect of his face. He could practically feel the pure, unadulterated _want _to kiss him that radiated from the other boy when those dark eyes focused on his lips. He could see the massive amount of attention the teen was paying to his eyes, as if trying to memorise their exact colour, their exact shade, as if there was nothing more important worth knowing in the world…

Then the intensity of the moment all but vanished when Tatsuha focused on Ryuichi's body, on the padding at his chest and the fact that he wore a skirt.

"A girl?" he questioned Tohma, almost whining. "Don't tell me Mr. Big and Powerful President of N-G is into bringing cosplayer groupies home with him now?"

"Hardly," Tohma said. "Now, since it's obvious that you didn't hear a word she said when she entered the kitchen due to that walkman that is near constantly glued to your ears, Ryua, please re-introduce yourself."

Ryuichi looked at him oddly before it sank in. Tatsuha hadn't heard anything he'd said, hadn't heard that Ryuichi missed him or even that Ryuichi had been talking in his normal _male_ voice when he'd entered the kitchen.

"Oh. Right," Ryuichi tested out a high falsetto tone. "I'm Ryua Seguchi, Tohma's cousin. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Uesugi."

Tatsuha looked thoroughly disappointed. "Yeah, hi."

"My Tatsuha, you certainly sound _happy_," Mika said sarcastically, entering the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fucking super," he said, scooping a shoulder bag from the floor and dumping his walkman in. "Let's go." His hand grasped Ryuichi's, intending to pull him out the door.

They both stopped. Tatsuha turned around, gazing hard into Ryuichi's eyes, as if that one touch had let him in on Ryuichi's secret. And there it was again; that white hot intensity, that _focus_ that reminded Ryuichi of when he was up on stage in a cavernous music club and the spotlight illuminated only him.

He blinked and Tatsuha was facing the other way again, hauling him out the door.

Once outside, Tatsuha had released Ryuichi's hand and began tossing the singer's bags in the trunk of Tohma's BMW. Ryuichi had to bite his lip when Tatsuha chucked the bag containing Kumagoro in rather roughly. How dare he hurt Ryuichi's precious bunny like that!

Tatsuha ignored Ryuichi for the most part, as he grabbed the keys from Tohma.

"I expect payment once she's back here safe and sound, Seguchi," he said. "And another thing, you better be keeping my Ryuichi safe until that concert."

The singer blinked. "_Your _Ryuichi?"

Tohma nodded. "Yes Tatsuha, rest assured, I have him under the best protection possible."

"You better." Tatsuha said. "You have the payment, right?"

Tohma sighed, holding up what Ryuichi recognised as two gold tickets to next week's concert. Front row. Dead centre. And Tatsuha went crazy, snatching the tickets from Tohma's hand. He looked like he'd just struck gold.

"Finally! I'm going to be able to see him up close, my precious Ryu-chan!" He cuddled the tickets close, spinning around in a way that reminded Ryuichi of his pink haired – and sometimes scarily fanatical – friend in the Bad Luck band.

Ryuichi slowly backed away, until he was nearly plastered to Tohma's side.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," he whispered frantically. "You can't just leave me with _this_ for a week. He'll… He looks like he wants to _eat_ me, Tohma!"

The blond smiled gently. "You liked him as a baby."

"That's no _baby_, Tohma!" Ryuichi grasped Tohma's coat. "Don't make me sic Kumagoro on you. I will!"

"Hey," Tatsuha said, stalking back over to Tohma and slamming the tickets in his palm. "I'll be back for those, so take good care of them. C'mon, Miss Seguchi." He walked away and Ryuichi hesitantly followed a few steps before he felt long feminine fingers clasp gently onto his shoulders. Mika leaned in close while they both looked intently at the teen's retreating back.

"He's just a fan, Ryuichi," she said. "More eccentric than most, I'll admit, but Tohma says he was your first fan. Wouldn't it be nice to know more about him, as the fan he is now?"

Ryuichi watched Tatsuha sit lightly on the car's hood, answering a call on his cell phone, the chilly night air catching strands of his hair and pushing them back off that handsome face, and the singer was hit with a wave of déjà vu. Was it really almost fourteen years ago that Ryuichi had been in Tatsuha's position, perched on the edge Tohma's bathtub, unaware that he was the topic of another's fascination? Was this devilishly handsome man really the adorable baby he'd once cuddled in his arms and given a Kumagoro puppet show to? And, if so, then what had happened to make him into such a…

Ryuichi blanched.

…a drooling _fanboy_.

The burning desire to answer that question was what got Ryuichi out of Mika's arms and into the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early the next morning that Tatsuha and Ryuichi arrived at Kyoto. The singer had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the back of the cushioned leather seats and he was only aware that the journey was over when the car stopped and Tatsuha hopped out.

"Good morning Tatsuha!" called a frightfully too cheery voice for this early in the morning.

"Hey Ayaka." Tatsuha slammed the door shut. "Mind giving me a hand? You can take the little bags."

The boot opened and Ryuichi felt the car move with the shifting of weight.

"What happened, Tatsuha? Why is _Mr. Sakuma_…"

A sigh. "_She_ is Tohma's cousin, staying here for a week because her parents are out of town on business and she's the 'rich and in danger of being abducted' type. Tohma can't take care of her because he's busy making sure my Ryuichi is safe…"

"I see… Don't take this the wrong way, Tatsuha, but I'm not sure I trust you with her."

The boot slammed shut and two pairs of footsteps bypassed the car, the tags of the baggage clicking in time to their movements. "None taken. I'm not so sure I trust myself." The footsteps stopped by Ryuichi's open window, and the singer knew they were both staring at him.

"Tohma warned me about the likeness… I really thought he was exaggerating."

"Tatsuha…"

"But one thing is in my favour. I know she's not him. That ought to help keep me out of the danger zone." A chuckle and the footsteps started up again. "I could always ask you to keep me company instead, right, my princess?"

"Tatsuha!" Ayaka laughed. "Oh that reminds me, Nakano said that later this week, he and Mr. Shindou are going to…" The voices faded out and a door somewhere not to far away slid shut.

Ryuichi opened his eyes and got out of the car, trying to keep his mind away from the dangerous territory of Tatsuha's apparent 'obsession'. Instead, he focused on his surroundings, and a childish smile lit up his face as he took in the scenery. The house was fairly modest, done up in the old Japanese style with slopping shingled roofs and sliding paper doors. There were trees off to the right and the temple was fashioned in a modest, elegant style. There was a pond off to the left with large, coloured fish swimming around, and the air was clear and carried the smell of herbs and incense. Down the road, he could see a few other temples and tall city buildings beyond them.

The entire place just screamed 'vacation'.

"Oh good, you're up," Tatsuha said from the open door. "Um… may I, uh, escort you inside?"

"But I wanna look around, na no da!" Ryuichi said excitedly, and then covered his mouth quickly. But Tatsuha had already picked up on the slip. He eyed the singer suspiciously, as Ryuichi slipped past him and into the house with an innocent grin. "Ah… Tatsuha, you sure do have a nice place here."

Tatsuha walked past him. "Thank you, Miss Seguchi. I'll show you to your room now. Please, follow me." The overly polite address was getting under Ryuichi's skin, but he let it slide for the moment as Tatsuha led him up the stairs and into an oddly westernised room. There was a large window opposite the door – an honest to goodness lockable door with a handle – and a bed covered with white linen to the right. Ryuichi stood there, dumfounded, for a moment before Tatsuha caught on.

"Oh, yeah," he murmured. "My dad heard from Tohma that you spent most of your life in America and he… went overboard. Don't be alarmed or anything, but I think he's hoping my bro will fall for you when he drops by later this week. Dad's probably hoping to get on your good side fast so he can introduce you two." He laughed. "But bro and Shuichi are pretty tight after that whole 'cross-dressing as Ayaka' fiasco, so I think you're safe."

Ryuichi, who was currently sitting on the bed and inspecting his new 'home', decided that maybe it was better if Tatsuha _didn't_ elaborate for now.

"So," he said, "what's on the agenda for today, Tatsuha-kun?"

Tatsuha smiled widely, innocently, as he backed out of the room.

"Well, I sorta have some work to do today, miss," he said before suddenly slamming the door closed after him.

Ryuichi stared, stunned, at the door. He sprang from the bed, trying to open it, but it was no use. It was locked and Tatsuha obviously had the only key, if the muffled sound of clinking metal was anything to go by.

"Tatsuha!" Ryuichi yelled, so angry he was barely remembering to use his girl voice. How dare this little kid lock him up! Back when he was a teen, elders were respected! "Open this door, you little punk! Let me out!"

The reply was muffled, and oddly remorseful. "Sorry 'bout this, Miss Seguchi, but I have work today and I don't have the time to worry about playing master and servant!"

"Tatsuha, let me out!" Ryuichi bashed on the door. "Open this door right now or I'll make sure that you never attend another Nittle Grasper concert, tickets be damned!" But Tatsuha hadn't heard him. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and the front door slammed a second later. When something like an engine rumbled just below the singer's window, he pushed himself off the door and got to the window just in time to see a motorcycle pulling out of the drive.

The singer glared out the window calmly, his customary cute face morphing into the scary face he used on stage. He'd once scared the shit out Shuichi using that very look, but he hadn't really been angry then. No, not many people ever got to see the god of music angry, but once they did, they made sure to never cross the singer again. Now, it was Tatsuha Uesugi's turn to know the true wrath of Ryuichi Sakuma.

Without wasting any time, Ryuichi opened the window and poked his head out to search around. There was a tree a little ways off, but Ryuichi was sure he could get to it if he jumped. Glancing over at his piled up bags, Ryuichi made the choice to leave Kumagoro behind. K would be angry if he ever found out, and the singer's arms would feel achingly empty to be sure, but it was too risky to drag the famous plushie around Kyoto.

Ryuichi crawled part way out the window. It was a tight fit and it took some wriggling before he was situated in a good enough position to jump. There was no ledge, so the slender male had his legs braced on the sill, knees bent and spread apart while he held onto the top of the window with one hand. He forced himself not to look down before he launched off the window. His fingers flexed, skimming a branch, but missing it. There was a spilt second of panic before he caught the branch below it, gravity taking affect and slamming his body hard against the tree trunk.

"Oh my goodness!" A scream from below made Ryuichi look down. Ayaka stood on the path below, a garden hose forgotten at her feet and spraying water around erratically, as she clamped her hands over her mouth in shock. He gave her a half smile, found a solid perch on the tree, and began to climb down.

"Are you okay?" she asked, fussing over the singer once he was on the ground. "What on earth were you doing up there? You could have gotten hurt! Tatsuha told me you were taking a nap! Why would you –"

"That lying little…" Ryuichi grumbled, inspecting his clothing. The skirt seemed to have fared the worst, having been ripped almost completely in half during the jump, so he tore it away, then patted his jeans down to rid them of dust and bark.

Ayaka squeaked fearfully when Ryuichi glared up at her, asking, "Where does Tatsuha work?"

"At a bar in downtown Kyoto. It's called the… uh, 'Virgin Screwdriver'," she said, blushing lightly. "If you take the bus down the road, it's near the fifth stop… But I thought you weren't supposed to go anywhere without Tatsuha…"

"It's his own fault," Ryuichi said lightly.

"Has Tatsuha been… unkind to you?" She picked the hose up again and continued in her task of watering the flowerbeds.

"So far, yes." He turned away, heading down the path. "But he'll learn soon enough."

Ayaka bit her lip worriedly for a moment before calling, "Mr. Sakuma!"

Ryuichi froze. Slowly, he turned around and sighed.

"I told Tohma this disguise was too thin," he mumbled. "Are you going to tell that horrid fanboy who I am?"

Ayaka's mouth tightened, not in a frown, but the singer could tell she was affronted. "Tatsuha believes you to be a very special individual, Mr. Sakuma. Please, don't prove him wrong so quickly by calling him such names."

Ryuichi didn't take her words to heart. He was still angry. He wasn't about to let his guard down again and go into 'chibi mode' just yet. "He hasn't been very nice to me so far."

"That means your disguise is working," Ayaka countered.

The singer continued on his way, scowling when he caught Ayaka's last words.

"You see, I don't think Tatsuha cares too much about Ryua Seguchi… but he would do anything for Ryuichi Sakuma…"

'Doing anything for someone you don't know?' Ryuichi thought, 'Ridiculous.'

**Hmm. Nothing really huge happened this chapter. But, I promise you, the story gets better from here on out. **

**Please review!**


	3. Entertainer Koishi

**Oh wow. Sorry for the long wait, everybody. I'm usually a hell of a lot faster with updating, but this chapter took quite a bit of work (even though it might not look it). **

**Okay, first off, a HUGE thankyou to all my reviewers, but particularly to **_**Colorful Momo**_**, who got me the English lyrics to 'Angel Dust' which inspired me revamp my story to make it more interesting. I still need the English lyrics to other Iceman songs, so if you've got them, please don't hold out on me. ^-^;**

**Okay, another disclaimer: The song(s) in this aren't mine (for all the brain-dead people out there living under an anime-proof rock), they are from **_**Iceman**_**, or **_**Nittle Grasper**_**, as we like to call them. Might use a few Bad Luck ones in here too. Also, I don't own any of the other, English songs I reference in here. Most of them will belong to Miley Cyrus, such as the one this fic is named after. It didn't inspire the fic, but listening to it in the car from time to time sure got the ideas flowing. ^-^**

**I also cleaned up my grammar and spelling in the last two chapters. With any luck, they'll be easier to read now. **

_**Wanting the Best of Both Worlds**_

_**Chapter 3: Entertainer Koishi**_

Ryuichi counted the bus stops diligently until he found the fifth stop. True to Ayaka's word, only a few stores down sat the bar in all its sinful glory. A thin veil of mist could be seen leaking out of the door and swirling around the feet of the few smoking patrons that loitered outside. Judging from the dull beat that echoed through the walls, Ryuichi guessed this place was part dance club too and the mist was from a smoke machine that was bought to improve the atmosphere. He'd been in this biz long enough to at least tell if a club was the type that was profitable to perform at. This one was. Barely.

A few men by the door gave Ryuichi appraising looks as he stepped inside, and one girl off to the side sneered at the loss of attention it caused her. The inside of the place was bigger than expected; a bar down the back, left of a decent sized stage, a dance floor, and small tables on the sides. Strobe lights shone almost blindingly as they swivelled over the mass of bodies writhing on the dance floor, lights rapidly cycling through every colour in the spectrum.

As Ryuichi drew closer, he saw Tatsuha above the crowd. He was up on the stage, dressed in a waiter's uniform and handing something blue and bubbly in a martini glass to a top-heavy woman in a slinky dress. She nodded her thanks, downed the drink, then dragged him down into a fierce-looking hug, the poor boys face ending up being planted between her breasts. He flailed for a second and she backed off with a laugh as he gasped for air. It seemed to be such a mundane – though admittedly unorthodox – moment in Tatsuha's daily life, but Ryuichi found himself taking in the scenario, something within him twisting a bit painfully at the forgiving smile Tatsuha was giving Ms. Big Tits.

A second later, someone killed all the lights in the club and a spotlight illuminated the stage. Tatsuha backed off, concealing himself in the shadow, while the woman stepped onto centre stage with all the grace and poise of a seasoned entertainer, her wavy auburn hair glistening in the light.

"Hello, all you gorgeous people!" she called into the mic. "Back from New York, I'm Koishi Nagato! It is so good to be back. Did anyone miss me?"

She gave the crowd a puppy dog eyed pout and the room burst into screams and catcalls.

A proud smirk followed. "That's what I thought. So let's get this show started!"

A cheer swept through the crowd and Ryuichi watched Tatsuha finally take his queue to slink away down the stages side steps. The music started up and Ryuichi vaguely recognised her song as being one that was currently popular among the youth of America, having been translated into Japanese, called "The Best of Both Worlds".

'It's an odd experience,' Ryuichi thought, innocent eyes taking in the scene, 'just being one of the crowd.' He glanced over at Tatsuha, who had taken up waiting on some of the tables. 'It a rare experience… So why aren't I enjoying it more?'

Tatsuha lingered on one particular table, chatting with a gaggle of girls. Ryuichi wondered what kind of immoral person was able to flirt so well when they knew they had trapped a girl at home in a room barely an hour earlier.

"_Hey, what do you know? My first fan…"_

Ryuichi bit his lip. 'No way! No way in hell was that walking pheromone machine once my sweet, innocent Tatsuha!' The singer sat heavily in a chair across the room. He was still angry, determined to make Tatsuha pay for locking him up like he was some kind of animal. But, like all the other times in his life, Ryuichi had rushed into this plan while it was still half formed. He was here now and without a clue of how he was going to make Tatsuha regret what he did. What did the boy even like, anyway? What could Ryuichi possibly do that would properly punish him for treating Ryua Seguchi, let alone any 'girl', as disrespectfully as he did?

"Phew!" Koishi sighed dramatically on the stage, wiping the sweat from her brow. "I'm puffed. How about we get someone else up here for a song, huh? Come on darlings, don't be shy!"

Ryuichi's sudden grin was downright evil. He practically leaped out of his chair and made his way through the now subdued crowd. No one was answering Koishi's request, so she soon started up a new song, entitled, "I Got Nerve". Ryuichi thought she certainly did, stealing someone else's music.

Sneaking past the still conversing Tatsuha and the laid back security team was easy, and Ryuichi soon found himself on the barren backstage, rummaging through the pile of casual clothes that the musicians must have stripped off before donning their performance clothes and heading out on stage to back up Ms. Big Tits. Rummaging around, Ryuichi found his salvation in a thin leather jacket that ended mid thigh. After donning it and making sure his chest was on full display, he then stashed his wig, top and – gods help him – _bra_ in one of the keyboard cases and set it off to the side just as Koishi's song ended.

"Okay, darlings, fair's fair," she tutted to the audience. "Let's get a brave young stud up here to sing, huh boys?"

There was various catcalls and yells from the audience, prodding people to sing.

Ryuichi steeled himself, eyes narrowing further as a sexy smirk slipped onto his lips and he drew his shoulders back into a languid pose, a hand pausing on the seem of the curtain.

"May I sing something?" he asked loudly.

***

The glass smashed when it hit the floor, but Tatsuha didn't care, didn't even look down. That voice… oh god, _that voice_…

Most of his customers had paused momentarily, looking over at him in question. Koishi shook her head in her typical 'Oh Tatsuha, you goof,' way, then directed her attention to the person behind the curtain.

"Well," she purred in a sultry way. "It seems we have a mystery singer. Tell me, oh secretive one, what song would you like the band to play for you?"

Tatsuha shook his head to clear it, bending to clean up the broken bits of glass off the floor. He knew it wasn't possible, but for that split second, he could have sworn he'd heard –

"Does your band know 'Angel Dust'?" the mystery person said again. Tatsuha froze; half bent, and then slowly raised himself with his eyes trained on the curtain.

"No way," he whispered. "It's just… not possible…"

All around him, the other club goers were gasping and murmuring amongst themselves.

"That's a really hard song!" a girl gasped.

"Not only that, it's by Mr. Sakuma! Anyone singing karaoke of his songs will just look silly compared to the real thing," said the boy beside her.

A diehard fanatic up the back screamed over the crowd, "How dare this joker try and impersonate the great Mr. Sakuma!"

A shrewd business woman to the end, Koishi ate up the viewer's interest with sadistic delight. She clicked her fingers loudly, pointing at the band and the drummer took his queue, pounding out a rhythmic beat for a few seconds, before the more enthusiastic members of the audience began to clap in time to fill the split second silences left between the powerful beat.

Tatsuha's eyes were trained on the small sliver of light between the dark velvet curtains. The multicoloured lights dimmed to a sensual atmosphere, trained on the stage, and the small sequins embedded in the curtain sparkled like stars. Then the drummer hammered out the final soul-shattering beats of his intro and the curtains flew apart with an almost violent flourish.

Keyboards blared to life and the guitarist strummed his fingers across the strings in a sleek ark, multicoloured lights illuminating the club, beams of electric blue, hot pink and molten gold flickering over the walls.

In Tatsuha's eyes, the stars parted and God himself strode out on to the stage.

"Ikeru nogareru mada tachidomareru,  
kitto omoi wa shinayaka ni,"

_I could go, I could get free, I could just stand still  
surely thoughts are flexible enough_

Ryuichi sang superbly, a hand flinging out to the side and catching the microphone Koishi threw to him. He drew it to his lips in a sensuous ark of his arm, tilting his head back, lights flickering from pink to blue behind him.

"Tenshi mo yume mo se wo mukeru machi de,  
waratte miseru kedo...!"

_Dreams and angels, in the town you turned your back on,  
I can show you my laughter, but...  
_

Screamed erupted through the crowd; women shrieking, men whooping and the teens going absolutely crazy, tripping over themselves and others as they clawed their way over other people to get closer to the stage. Tatsuha was near the front, just starring, awed, at the vision not five metres away.

The lights dimmed to a sensual blue as the music slowed.

"Televi de wa kurikaeshi no kizon no news,"

_On TV the news is repeating over and over  
_

Ryuichi crooned into the microphone before the music exploded to life for a split second, then that soft beat was back.

"Shitsukosa wa amakumirareteru shouko nan darou."

_People see insistence as being sweet; where's the proof?_

As the music blared one more, Ryuichi scanned the crowd, and Tatsuha felt his muscles seize up when the God's eyes landed on him a stayed there. The singer had an ironic look in his eye, as if saying, "This song is for you, Tatsuha." He kept his eyes hauntingly trained on the monk.

"Kimi ni wa amari ni  
shiranai koto ga oosugiru ne,"

_Mostly with you  
there's too much I don't know  
_

The singer, danced to the side, bring his hand up to stroke the microphone as tenderly as if he were stroking a baby's hair.

"Kedo manabu hitsuyou mo nai  
genjitsu ha sawari dake de roulette."

_But, it's not that important to learn  
In reality, merely touching is a roulette game_

Ryuichi's eyes took on a pained look, as if he suddenly realised exactly what the song was about. Tatsuha supposed everyone interpreted songs different ways, the same way they did poems or artworks or photographs. But, for Tatsuha, he had taken this song as a message about not being able to get close to the person you were in love with, about not being able to bridge a certain gap, even though there was the incentive to try and a history that the lovers shared.

"Taishite ii to omoenai hibi mo  
kimi wo makura ni nemuru kara  
tenshi no heya ni mugen no sasayaki kiss shite kawasarete."

_Even days when I can't think its okay to fight  
you sleep upon that pillow so,  
In an angel's room, a whispered fantasy; give a kiss then turn over  
_

And suddenly the pain was gone and Ryuichi was looking over his shoulder, giving the crowd a smouldering, low-lidded look. He ran a palm down his leg and Tatsuha reverently watch the tight denim ripple with the movement.

"Shingou wo matteru dake jya monotarinai  
chika no hodou toomawaru dake no yuuki mo nai."

_Something's missing, when waiting at a stoplight,  
In the subway walkways, I don't even have strength to go far  
_

The lights flickered erratically and Ryuichi turned his head side on, droplets of sweat creating a sort of natural shimmer over his flushed skin. He swept a hand through the air, skimming it over the audience in a classic gesture of choosing a volunteer. Tatsuha shoved a guy to the side, clambering forward through the crowd in a desperate attempt to be the one chosen. He wanted – no, _needed_ – to be chosen to ascend above all the mortal worshippers for even a second, locked in a brief liaison with God himself…

"Kodoku wa itsudemo  
saikou no tsumi to kirawarete."

_Solitude is always  
hated as the worst crime  
_

Ryuichi skimmed his fingers and stopped, hand splayed in Tatsuha's direction. They locked gazes, one aloof and superficial, the other devoted and hopeful…

"Tanjyun yoseatsume no  
darashinai ai wa tsuchi ni ochiru."

_Simply gather it together,  
Slovenly love crashes into the ground_

Then Ryuichi quirked a finger at the girl beside Tatsuha, coaxing her to join him up on stage. Tatsuha watched her walk towards Ryuichi with a disappointed feeling budding low in his stomach. Was it just him… or was his God looking decidedly smug about that choice…?

"Hitori de yoru mo kosenai yakara ni,  
Dareka mamoreru hazu mo nai."

_Even alone in the night; a friend you can't overcome,  
you can protect someone, but there's no reason to_

Ryuichi pulled the girl up on stage and immediately twirled her around and captured her in his arms as he sang. He raked his hands down the girls back and rested his head atop hers, as if shielding her. Then, he spun her away. Her dress flared like a matador's cape and Tatsuha suddenly wondered – what with the way Ryuichi was parading her in his direction – if he was supposed to play the part of the bull.

"Kimi wa motomenai kajyou mo fusoku mo,  
Shinjite iindesho."

_You won't ask, whether there's too much or too little,  
It's okay to have faith!_

Suddenly the girl was tight against Ryuichi's body again, head dipped back and smiling up at God himself. Tatsuha was sending a quick prayer to Buddha for the strength not to just jump on the stage and pummel the bitch, when he caught a faint glint of light on steel out of his peripheral vision. Turning, he searched the side of the stage and its dark, drawn back curtains for the same sight.

Mean while, the song reached its musical interlude and the drummer laid down a beat that reverberated through the floors. The guitarist raked his fingers over the strings and walked to the front of the audience, playing intensely fast while Ryuichi and his random, lucky fangirl were still dancing away in a flurry of twirls and provocative positions.

The glint that Tatsuha noticed returned for a split second and the monk zeroed in on it. A man stood behind a curtain with only his eyes showing, white amongst the black mask and dark backdrop he was wrapped in. The gun he held wobbled as he tried to get a solid aim on the carefree singer.

Tatsuha didn't know what it would feel like to have your blood run cold, but he was willing to bet that what he felt now was pretty damn close to. Not wasting a second, he ran for the side of the stage, breathing laboured with panic.

"Ryuichi can't die! Can't, can't, can't!" he panted, pushing his way out of the mass of dancers. "He's _mine!_ Nobody hurts him, especially not those lowly bastards!" He reached the edge of the stage, screaming up at the singer. "Ryuichi! Look out!"

***

Ryuichi blinked questionably, hearing Tatsuha's voice just barely above the crowd. The words had been inaudible, but the teen was no doubt trying to garner his attention. The singer had to restrain the sudden childish glee he felt, knowing that his plan had worked, that Tatsuha now most likely knew what it felt like to be rejected as harshly as 'Ryua' had been. The superstar quashed his 'chibi side', the fun-loving and innocent nature that he regularly gave into when not on stage and under the pressure to be cool. It was so easy for him to just drop his 'business mode' persona and revert back to the mindset of a care-free person when the pressure was off, that Ryuichi often found himself hard-pressed to find anyone who didn't think he was either bipolar or who thought that the _chibi side_ of him was the act instead.

The song was close to the finale and Ryuichi waved his flustered dancing partner back to the audience, where she was greeted by a shrilling gaggle of her friends.

"Kimi wa motomenai kajyou mo fusoku mo  
boku wa toku ni kainarasare  
areta kuchibiru kyozetsu no kotoba ga  
sugu ni wa detekonai."

_You won't ask, whether there's too much or too little_

_I've been tamed by time  
Stormy lips; a word of rejection,  
they won't come out too soon_

Ryuichi tilted his head back dramatically, then danced about minutely, tapped his foot, shot forward and crooned into the mike; all his usual tricks to get the crowd's blood pumping in time to the music. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tatsuha punch a burly guy, who had been blocking his way to the stage, in the stomach.

'He's really that desperate to see me?' Ryuichi thought disappointedly. 'Then Mika was wrong. He's just a crazy, obsessive fanboy now. And I have enough people who see me as an idol. I don't need another so close to home.'

"Ikeru nogareru mada tachidomareru  
kitto omoi wa shinayaka ni."

_I could go, I could get free, I could just stand still,  
Surely thoughts are flexible enough_

There was an oddly loud click off to his left that Ryuichi dismissed uninterestedly. Then Tatsuha was running up to him, determination in his eyes.

"No! Ryuichi!" he called.

The singer ignored him, intent to finish the song before he was glomped to death and had the pleasure of calling the bouncers out front to haul Tatsuha away.

His voice hit a crescendo, the crowd screaming with him.

"Tenshi wa yume mo se wo mukeru machi de  
waratte misete yarou!"

_Dreams and angels, in the town you turned your back on  
I will show you my laughter!_

At the exact moment the song ended, a gunshot echoed deafeningly throughout the club.

**Okay, I make a pledge. Action starts here. Both the dangerous stuff and the raunchy TatsxRyu UST that I'm sure all the fangirls want to see. ^-^ Next time: Ryuichi learns the consequences of 'getting even'. There' s a race to get back to Tatsuha's shrine, a madman with a gun on the loose, and the gap between our heroes just got a whole lot smaller.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Gunman Yoshiki

**Welcome back, and thanks to all the people who reviewed so far, especially to my friend '****Queenphoenix****'. Her stories are **_**awesome,**_** people, so go check them out.**

I'd just like to ask that, if people do review, please, creative criticism is welcomed, along with the much appreciated, "You spelled _**this**_** wrong." The one-word "Update" spam isn't really going to inspire more chapters in a hurry.**

Also, don't just think you have to review to just tell me what you _**liked.**_** Tell me what you **_**want.**_** If someone writes in and says, "It would be cool is **_**this**_** happened later", and I think it's a cool idea, than I'll incorporate the idea into the story and give you credit for it. **

**As usual, sorry for the wait. But at least you know that I won't stop updating until it's finished.**

_**Wanting the Best of Both Worlds**_

_**Chapter 4: Gunman Yoshiki**_

Ryuichi could swear that he had never heard his heart beating so loudly in his life as it was then. The club was completely silent; the rhythmic _thump-thump-thump_ing in his chest drowned out the startles gasps and whimpers of the frightened crowd. It was a scared sort of silence, one where if you listened close enough, you could hear the frightened whimpers of teenage girls as they buried their faces into the lapels of their boyfriends' jackets. Not that all the males were particularly brave. A few had even gone so far as to dive under tables or tried to hide behind their girlfriends.

Ryuichi's stared into the blackness of Tatsuha's shirt, unblinking. He flexed his hands subconsciously, feeling the rough wood of the stage beneath his fingertips as he came down from the emotional high that he only ever achieved as a result of singing on stage, or those rare occasions when he'd drunk himself senseless…

'Tatsuha…' He watched the material shift and stretch with every minute movement of the monk's body. 'Why would Tatsuha...?'

The boy was above him, his head curved over Ryuichi's own and his arms under the singer's body, pressing their stomaches together, curled over the idol's body like some kind of cacoon. Ryuichi's head was buried into the crook of his neck, taking in deep breaths of spicy aftershave and trying to ignore the faint smell of blood that increased with every inhalation.

The ever expanding patch of wet warmth at his collar wasn't helping. Tatsuha was hurt, but obviously not dead. Ryuichi silently thanked whatever deity was listening for that.

Another click sounded from above, the safety being removed from another bullet.

Anarchy erupted.

There was a sudden mass exodus for the door, people climbing over each other in a desperate scramble to get out. Some women lost their shoes in the rush and a few of the younger waiters dropped to their knees and tried to crawl through peoples legs to get ahead of them. The band members took flight, guitars and microphones still attached to their bodies with the cords dangling behind them. One guy tripped over his drum set and joined the human river, ignoring the pair of clanking cymbals twined around his foot. And all throughout this chaos, Ryuichi knew that a gun was still trained on him.

Tatsuha must have been thinking along the same lines as Ryuichi, because their assailant answered on his own.

"Don't give me that look, Tatsuha," the tone was that of a worried rooky. "You know what my living situation is like. I'm not gonna hurt anyone I don't have to. Hell, I wasn't even gonna look for the singer. This was just easy money for playing watchdog. But he's here now, and I don't get payed if I don't live up to my end of the bargain. So step aside, Tats."

Tatsuha's grip tightened and he shifted forward more. His head was now completely over Ryuichi's, his throat vibrating against the singer's forehead when he spoke.

"Not gonna happen, Yoshiki," he said. A bullet hit the ground a centimetre away from them both, but other than a quick shudder, Tatsuha did not move.

Another click, another bullet loaded, and Ryuchi was about to shove Tatsuha off him, push the boy as far away from danger as he could…

…when a strangely hollow, metallic _BANG_ echoed off the walls of the newly empty club. There was the distinct thud of a body hitting the floor and Tatsuha let out a breath.

"Took you long enough, Koishi," he said, before easing himself off of Ryuichi.

Koishi gave a nervous, shaky smirk in return as she lowered her steel briefcase, bending to pick up the fallen gun.

Ryuichi sat up, biting his lip guiltily when his eyes trained on Tatsuha's right shoulder. A large expanse of the material was a darker black than the rest of the material.

"Dear Lord! Tatsuha!" Koishi ran over, high heels clanking noisily on the wooden podium. She peeled the material away, revealing the blood soaked dress shirt beneath and the frayed tear at the shoulder. "Oh, thank God, it only grazed you." She adopted a more serious look. "But you're still hurt. What the hell were you thinking?! Jumping out in front of a bullet like that! A few inches lower and that bullet would have –!"

Tatsuha leant his head on the girls shoulder and whispered something into her ear that made Ms. Big Tits the Lifesaver look Ryuichi up and down suddenly. The singer suddenly felt like he was intruding on something private.

"You're _wrong_, Tatsuha," she said disgusted, before sighing. "But I suppose what's done is done. Let's get you to a hospital. Just give me a moment to tie up our trigger-happy friend over there." She stood up and strutted off, muttering to herself; "The cords that hold the curtains back should do the trick."

Letting out a groan, Tatsuha stood up fully.

Ryuichi stumbled to his feet in protest. "Don't get up. You have to rest." His eyes were fixated on the wound. "You're losing blood…" But Tatsuha was completely ignoring his concerns. He was doing his usual trick of categorizing Ryuichi's features, the singer noticed, but his eyes were somewhat glazed, probably due to the blood loss.

Tatsuha gave a forced laugh. "Man, what a disaster. But at least I finally get to meet you." He smiled down at the singer, extending his good arm in greeting. "My name's Tatsuha. Tatsuha Uesugi, and I'm your biggest fan, Ryu – I mean, Mr. Sakuma." He cringed at his slip.

"Hi, Tatsuha…" Ryuichi said softly. He bit his lip, wishing he had Kumagoro with him to cuddle. He felt so guilty. Of all the pranks he'd ever pulled at NG – such as rigging the NG PA system to play polka music – or the 'punishments' he had dealt out to people who were less than cordial to himself or any of his friends – he remembered a time when he had swapped Taki Aizawa's clothing for a photo shoot with giant kumagoro outfits because he had flirtingly slapped Ryuichi's ass in the hallway – Ryuichi knew that this time, he had gone way over the line.

Ryuichi grasped Tatsuha's hand, holding it tenderly. "I am so sorry, Tatsuha. This was all an accident. I promise, I'll make it up to you, na no da!"

"Uh… sure," Tatsuha said, sort of breathless. Those gorgeous blue eyes were so close, leaking such innocent sincerity…

"Uh, so… you, what are you doing here?" Tatsuha asked, then slapped a hand over his face. "I mean in Kyoto! I mean, Tohma told me he'd stuck you with some body guard who's almost as protective as that trigger-happy American that's always giving Shuichi grief. So, I…" He was flustered and rambling, looking at their joined hands. Ryuichi followed his gaze and let go embarrassedly.

Ryuichi ignored the questioning; instead focusing on Tatsuha's shoulder. That wound needed pressure on it if the bleeding was ever going to stop. Shrugging off his jacket, Ryuichi folded it as best he could and moved closer to Tatsuha.

"Bend down," he said, waiting patiently for Tatsuha to stop ogling his chest and comply, before wrapping the folded jacket around his shoulder and cinching it tight. Pain lanced through the monk's shoulder and he fell to his knees.

"Gah," he hissed. "Sorry. Just wasn't expecting –"

It lasted a split second. Ryuichi's lips connected with Tatsuha's forehead in a feather light kiss.

Ryuichi pulled back with a guilty smile. He had been made to babysit for Mika more than once, and Tatsuha had been a very accident prone child. For a split second, it was like old times, with a two year old Tatsuha holding out a bruised finger for Ryuichi to kiss better.

The curtains fell closed with a heavy rustling of cloth, and Koishi appeared a moment later from between them, snapping a cell phone shut and adjusting her purse. "Okay, there's an ambulance on the way, and the police are also coming to pick up Yoshiki…" She eyed the two; a flustered Tatsuha touching his forehead in wonder and a shirtless Ryuichi. "Am I interrupting something?"

Ryuichi started, then stood up with a sheepish smile. "Uh, no. Of course not! In fact, I was just leaving."

Koishi blinked confusedly. "You can't leave. The police will want a statement. Besides, what's to say Yoshiki's friends aren't in on his little assassin stunt? If they see you in the streets…"

"No worries. I'm just passing through Kyoto anyway." Ryuichi ducked behind the curtain but the woman followed. He ignored her as he grabbed the guitar case from its hiding place and made a bee-line for the back door.

"Wait!" Tatsuha's voice sounded through the curtain. "Mr Sakuma!" There were footfalls and suddenly Tatsuha was right there, staggering after him, trying to keep up, despite the blood loss. "Please, wait. It's dangerous. I'll come with you!"

Ryuichi ignored the pleas and Koishi's disapproving eyes as he slipped out the backstage door.

Ryuichi had been extremely careful to attract as little attention as possible on his way back to the shrine. He had ducked into an alley quickly and donned his disguise once more. He was in the process of trying to figure out how to work his death trap of a bra, when the bus pulled up. So, to avoid missing it, he decided to skip that step and shoved the difficult thing in his back pocket. He was still trying to pull on his shirt when he made it to the bus stop.

Five stops later, Ryuichi had never been so glad to see a house that wasn't his own. Ayaka was gone now. For that, at least, he was glad. No doubt she knew by now what had happened at the club. He did not think he could handle the _look_ she would probably give him; that look he'd seen so many times on Tohma and Noriko's face; that expression of "Really, Ryuichi, I expected _better_."

…Especially not after what she'd said earlier.

"_You see, I don't think Tatsuha cares too much about Ryua Seguchi… but he would do anything for Ryuichi Sakuma…"_

A sudden image flashed across Ryuichi's mind; _Tatsuha covered in blood._

"Oh, _God_," Ryuichi shuddered in fear, slumped against a tree, and slid down to rest against its trunk. "I am such an idiot. He was _shot_. For _me_." He buried his head in the fold of his drawn-up knees. Tohma had always warned him that having a childish response to things would get him in trouble one day. And up until now, Ryuichi had been just fine with that, but –

_Blood. Blood everywhere, turning black into darker black. Warmth, leaning over him. Protective. Safe. Oh, God, so much blood…_

Ryuichi's didn't even notice when he blacked out.

"_Thank you and good night, everyone, na no da!" Ryuichi screamed at the top of his lungs. He began to run off the stage, when he stopped, turning back to the audience and sticking his tongue out jokingly. "Whoops. Forgot to bow!" A round of chuckles rippled through the audience. Ryuichi took a step forward –_

_And a huge metal strobe light smashed into the floor, just centimetres to his left. Glass flew in every direction and people in the crowd started scramming. Tohma was running back onto the stage, and straight passed him, yelling at the security team, "There he goes! He dropped the light! Don't let him get away!"_

_Noriko came up behind him and caught him in a motherly hug. "Ryu, you okay?"_

_Ryuichi's eyes were still open, wide in shock. Behind him, he could hear guns going off and the security men yelling at the crowd to stay calm. He didn't remember much after that, only that he had woken up in a bed somewhere. He could hear Tohma talking to someone in the next room._

"_It was a planned operation, Mr. Seguchi," a deep voice said. Ryuichi recognised Mr. K. "The guy we caught admitted everything. He said that there's a group of them out there, people who don't like Mr. Sakuma's music, said they find it offending."_

"_And what, pray tell, is so offending about our music?" Tohma asked, tone like ice._

"_Don't know," the other man said in a perplexed tone. "The guy was gibbering so much; we could barely make out what he was saying. I suppose it just comes down to a matter of personal taste. Only these guys probably don't get that if they have an opinion, they should keep it to themselves."_

_A door opened._

"_How's Ryu?" Noriko's voice sounded. _

"_He's fine," Tohma said. "Resting." A sigh. "Mr. K. I appreciate your work, and I hope you know that I have Ryuichi's best interest in mind when I say that I am taking you off body guard duty."_

"_But, sir –!"_

"_You are being reassigned as the head of the taskforce mobilised to find these assassins. I trust you'll do a good job?"_

"_Yes, sir," came the slightly relieved tone. "You can count on me." And with that, the door closed. _

_An odd silence followed._

"_Tohma," Noriko said in a resigned tone of voice, "I'm sorry… but you can't keep protecting Ryuichi. I know he's a little more… eccentric than most, but he can't live his life thinking that it's okay to only be serious at work."_

"_I know…" Tohma's voice was quiet, contemplative. "But… that isn't the problem. I've seen Ryuichi be serious outside of work. He's thirty-one. It's only natural that sometimes responsibility kicks in and he finds himself acting his own age. But, there are also times… where he reacts like a child still. I suppose that is because I spent so much time in my life protecting him from the harsh realities of this world. He never… got a chance to grow up completely, to learn how to combine both his serious and fun-loving side in to something socially acceptable, like most people do."_

"_I suppose that's why he fainted in my arms up on the stage, then?" Nokriko asked quietly. "He's never seen things like a gun fight, or an attempted murder?"_

"_Not even on TV," Tohma admonished guiltily. His next words came out muffled, like they were smothered behind his hands; "It's all my fault. I did the same thing with Eiri. I mothered him too much, made it so that he was too innocent to see what a bad person looked like." _

"_Tohma…"_

"_Noriko." His voice was clear now, with something akin to determination lurking in its depths. "I… think I have an idea. I saw Ryuichi once, acting the way a responsible adult would. There was one person, who, when they were together, caused Ryuichi to act like that. I think that, in this week I have before our next concert, I'm going to fix Ryuichi's attitude."_

"_Tohma, what the hell are you babbling about! Aren't we cancelling the show?"_

"_We won't have to." There was a series of beeps that sounded like they were from Tohma's cell phone. "Hello, Mr. Uesugi? It's me, Tohma. Is your son home, by any chance?"_

Ryuichi awoke to a harsh bright light penetrating his eyelids. He blinked slowly, watching dazedly as a sleek, black land rover pulled into the drive, almost blending into the darkness around it. The loud hum of its engine cut off suddenly, the lights extinguished, and Ryuichi saw spots before his eyes.

Someone got out and slammed the door.

"_This_ close!" Tatsuha's voice yelled at someone. "This _damn_ close to him and you stopped me!"

Another slam from the driver-side door, this time harder, for emphasis.

"You dumbass!" Koishi's voice matched him in volume. "You honestly expected me to just let you chase him onto the street while you were bleeding everywhere?! You're lucky we got to the hospital when we _did_, or a couple needles and a bandage isn't all you'd need!"

There was a moment of silence, in which something finally clicked in Ryuichi's mind. Why was he just _sitting_ there?! Tatsuha was home. And he expected to find Ryua Seguchi safe in her room when he went inside!

Quickly, Ryuichi crept over to the tree at the side of the tree at the side of the house. He grasped a lower branch and began a quick and quiet accent.

Koishi sighed, "Look, it's done now. I'll call the club tomorrow and tell them you can't work. And I'll send someone with your bike, 'kay?"

Tatsuha made a small sound of agreement as Koishi hopped into the car.

"Hey," she said. "Make sure you take it easy tomorrow. That girl you're supposed to entertain is getting here someday soon, right?" The car door slammed, and beneath the dull roar of the engine, Ryuichi heard Tatsuha let out a curse.

The young monk tuned on his heels and raced into the house, and Ryuichi climbed faster. He reached the window level, braced himself, and jumped across the gap and into the room, landing in a heap on the floor.

Covered in dirt, bark, and Tatsuha's own dried blood, missing his 'breasts' and half his wardrobe, Ryuichi knew he wasn't going to be fooling anyone. The sound of Tatsuha running up the stairs was audible, and the singer had no way of explaining himself. Then his eyes landed on the bed, and the following idea was a godsend. Quickly, he dived under the covers, pulling them up all the way over his head, just as the lock clicked and the door swung open.

Tatsuha was breathing hard as he entered the room.

"Damn," he said. "I'm such a dumbass." Coming closer to the bed, he sat down on the edge. Slowly, his hand moved to stroke Ryuichi's hair. ", Damn, you must have been starving, left up here all day without any food."

A loud grumble came from Ryuichi's stomach at the mention of food, and Tatsuha blinked.

"Hey, you awake?" he asked the pile of blankets. When there was no answer, he let out a huff. "Look, I'm really sorry, okay? I shouldn't have locked you in here. If it's any consolation, I had an absolutely crap-tastic day."

Beneath the blankets, Ryuichi flinched at the apology. Slowly, he dusted the bark off one hand, and then slid it out of the covers in offering, putting on a soft falsetto.

"It's okay."

Tatsuha smiled and took the hand in his own. "Well, aren't you coy? Look, I've got tomorrow off, so how about we spend the day together, and I'll show you around Kyoto, to make up for being a jerk today."

Ryuichi nodded, a slight movement beneath the doona, along with a muffled, "I'd like that."

The door downstairs opened and closed and the rattling of keys was heard.

Tatsuha let out a sigh. "Well, dad's home. I have to talk to him first, then I'll bring some food up for you, kay?" He walked to the door, but paused before exiting.

He smirked, "That should give you enough time to get rid of whatever bed-head you're hiding."

The door closed and Ryuichi sat up, letting out a small laugh.

'That boy is ridiculously perceptive,' he thought, 'But thankfully, not perceptive enough…'


End file.
